


Inescapable Heat

by Kahluah



Series: Inescapable [1]
Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Captured Kaneki AU, Desperation, Kagune, Kagune Usage, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, idk dont trust me on these things, there might be plot later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-20
Packaged: 2018-03-13 03:09:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3365504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kahluah/pseuds/Kahluah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the kink meme~! Way Way back, back on post 1, someone asked for captured Kaneki being helped through his heat by Hide, so guess what I ended up spitting out instead of taking notes in class, oops.</p><p>Something was wrong with his body today. It was hot, uncomfortable, and he couldn't stop his mind from drifting to rather... compelling imagery. The last thing he needed was for his best friend, Hide to show up and visit him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Everything had one wrong that day.

Kanou escaped.

He had lost control; overtaken by the ghoul within him.

And he was defeated. Captured by the CCG.

Kaneki didn’t know how long it had been since then. He usually just stayed in bed all day, letting the time slip by; only accompanied by the voices within his head. He only ever left the bed to collect his food whenever it was left for him, only to return to the warm comfort it provided to eat in silence. So when his usual routine was broken, it must have been easy for them to tell something was wrong with the half ghoul.

He just couldn’t seem to sit still. Kaneki had woken up early that morning from a rather _compelling_ dream and had not been able to calm down since. He had stayed in the bed for a while, but it didn’t take long before he couldn’t take it anymore and resorted to pacing around the small room he was held in. His body felt like it was on fire, and this fire would not be able to be put out unless he fulfilled the desires his body was craving. However, much to his body’s dismay, Kaneki had no intentions of complying with this unbearable need.

So while the CCG may not have known what was wrong with him, they tried to do something to fix his odd behavior and honestly he had no idea what they were thinking.

He had grown tired of pacing and decided to return to the bed, sitting still with the bottoms of his feet pressed together. He had his gaze fixated at the wall, trying to block everything out when he heard the sound of the door being unlocked. Somebody stepped into the room, the door closed and locked automatically once again behind them.

Kaneki didn’t have to turn around to know who had entered the room. They smelled like sunflowers, sunshine, and the warm breeze that blows on those perfect summer days. They also smelled like home. The bright and vibrant man that was now standing at the entrance to his cell was Hideyoshi Nagachika, his very best friend in the whole world… or at least he was before Kaneki went AWOL and shut Hide out of his life.

“Hey Kaneki! It’s been a while hasn’t it?’ He didn’t have to be facing Hide to know he was giving off that 1,000 watt smile everybody knew him for. Yeah, it really has been a long time since Kaneki had last seen him, perhaps that’s why the sunflowers and sunshine seemed to smell far more _alluring_ than they used to.

“You really had me worried you know. You stopped coming to school, and then you up and disappear on me. It’s been lonely without you. I didn’t see you for six months Kaneki.” Though he was trying to sound cheerful his voice sounded hurt and broken at the end. Kaneki felt a small pain in his chest. He never meant to hurt Hide, that was why he had left in the first place, but now he wasn’t so sure if that was the right decision. Now he just wanted to apologize and tell Hide that everything was going to be ok. _To gently reach up, cupping his cheeks in his hands before leaning up to kiss him and_ –No! No, that was not what he wanted to do. Hide was his best friend, he would never do something like that with him.

The other continued to move closer to the bed as he spoke. “I even joined to CCG to try to find you. It was dangerous and risky, but I just couldn’t stand not knowing anymore.” Kaneki took in a deep breath, and _fuck Hide really did smell good_. He knew that he himself had gotten stronger in the past six months he was away, and he couldn’t help but wonder if Hide had gotten stronger as well; he did just say he had been working for the CCG after all. _Would Hide be strong enough to hold him down, to make it so he couldn’t move or escape as he slowly made his way down–_ NO! No, no, no, no, no, no, no. He didn’t think of Hide like that! Hide was his friend, Kaneki didn’t want him to _touch him, or kiss him, or roughly shoving him down onto the bed, tearing off his clothes before fucking him into the mattress._ No, he definitely didn’t want that.

He kept his back to the door. Hide had to leave. He had to go away right now, before Kaneki did anything to him. “Go away Hide, I don’t want you around me!” He regretted the words as soon as he said them. He didn’t mean it like that, he just couldn’t drag Hide down with whatever his body was trying to do to him now.

“No Kaneki. I’m not leaving, not this time.” He was standing in front of the bed now, but Kaneki kept his gaze fixed on that one spot of the wall. Hide was so close. _Close enough that he could just reach out and drag him down onto the bed, straddling him so that he couldn’t get away before taking his mouth._

“You don’t understand Hide. You can’t be near me right now. I don’t know what I might do to you because I-I’m–“He didn’t know how he was going to finish that sentence, but Hide cut him off before he could.

“Kaneki Ken don’t you dare call yourself a monster.” On any other day that might have been what Kaneki wanted to say, but he didn’t even know what was wrong with him today.

Hide sat down on the bed and Kaneki froze, going completely rigid. “You’re my best friend man, I would never think of you that way and you know that.” He was so close now, _so close and yet not close enough,_ and now that he was this close Kaneki was able to pick up on some scents he wasn’t able to before. He had never had the best nose, at least for a ghoul, but now that Hide was sitting right behind him... Kaneki could smell his shampoo, he must have taken a shower recently, but there was also a slight musky undertone as if he had just worked up a sweat.

“When they told me you were acting strangely I ran right over here you know…” His thoughts drowned out the rest of what Hide was saying. So he had worked up a sweat, running all the way over here. Hide must have quite the endurance to have gone that far and not seem the slightest bit out of breath. _With endurance like that they could probably go at it for hours, which is exactly what he wanted._

Hide must have realized he wasn’t paying attention to him, spacing out as his own thought diverged into fantasies of the man beside him. “Hey Kaneki, are you feeling ok? You look a little out of it…”

_Hide’s touch, Hide’s taste, how he would feel… He had to know. He needed to have it. He needed to have him._

“Ghouls don’t really get sick or anything so it can’t be that… Are they feeding you right Kaneki?” His voice was laced with concern.

“Hide… I can’t bear it anymore.” Kaneki turned, lunging at Hide and pining him beneath him on the bed. Something that looked like fear flashed across the blonde’s face as he stared up into the one red and black eye of his best friend. He quickly concealed this emotion however, replacing it with a look of determination. “I know you won’t hurt me Kaneki, it’s no use trying to scare me off, so just tell me what’s wrong so that I can help you this time.”

Kaneki balled his fists in Hide’s shirt as he hungrily stared down at him, licking his lips before whispering once again “I can’t bear it anymore, I’m sorry Hide.”

He didn’t get to hear what Hide was going to say next because he swallowed all of the others words with a kiss. It was desperate and needy, as if Kaneki could not get enough of the other. He lightly nipped at Hide’s lips, silently begging the other to let him in because he _needed_ it. He couldn’t deny it anymore, he needed Hide and right now he needed to find out what the inside of his best friend’s mouth was like.

Hide didn’t budge, he was in shock; trying to process what exactly was happening. Kaneki, his best friend since forever was kissing him. It’s not that he didn’t like the kiss, and it’s not like this situation didn’t make his heart flutter with joy. Kaneki was just never this forward. He had always been a bit shy, and cute, and kind, and he loved books more than anything. And perhaps Hide might have developed some feelings for his friend somewhere along the way, but he never showed them or told him. He was always worried that he would somehow mess up and scare Kaneki off. Hide treasured their friendship and their time together more than anything else; he didn’t want to lose it, so he never showed anything other than platonic feelings to the other.

Unable to get what he desired Kaneki pulled away. He looked down at Hide, his eyes filled with lust and wanting for the man below him. Something about this look made something click in Hide’s mind. He remembered reading something a while back. Ghouls, females in particular, have a particular traits that help keep the population steady. Since ghouls are always being hunted they developed a way to let others know they are available for reproduction by giving off pheromones only other ghouls can detect. Production of these pheromones are regulated by different hormones, and as such some ghouls suffer from imbalances created by these hormones; in other words they go into heat. This must be a side effect from Kaneki’s surgery, he did receive his kakuhou from Rize after all.

Kaneki was in heat.

There was a slight pang in his heart when he realized Kaneki wasn’t doing this out of actual longing but out of instinctual need that his body produced. It’s not like he could help it though, and with Kaneki being male there was no way for him to escape what his body was putting through… that is unless that doctor did something really fucked up. All Hide could do for him right now was give him what he wanted in hopes that it could sate in for a little while.

Kaneki continued to look down at him with those lustful eyes. “Hide please. I need it so bad I can’t stand it.” He leaned down to capture his lips once more and this time Hide let him in with little protest. Kaneki explored and dominated every inch of his mouth. He played with Hide’s tongue, lightly biting and sucking on it. He wanted this to go on forever, but eventually he had to pull away again so that they could both catch their breath.

Kaneki moved on, nuzzling into Hide’s neck. He peppered him with small kisses and lightly sucked on every inch of skin he could get his mouth on. He wanted all of Hide. To kiss him, to taste him, _to claim him as his own_. But he didn’t want to hurt him, not Hide, and somehow even with the thick lust induced haze swirling around his mind he was able to keep in control. He did want to mark more of Hide though. Not just his neck, but his chest, and his stomach, and maybe a couple of other places as well, but he didn’t want to relinquish his hold on the other. Not yet at least. So Kaneki let two of his rinkaku sprout from his back, carefully running them under the others shirt; effectively tearing the cloth to shreds before recalling them back into his lower back.

From there he moved on, trailing down Hide’s chest until he reached one of his nipples. He flicked his tongue over the bud before taking it into his mouth, earning a small gasp from the other. Kaneki’s enjoyed the sounds the other was making as he toyed with him, particularly the small moan Hide made when he lightly scraped his teeth against the sensitive bud. It would be a shame though if only one of Hide’s nipples got attention though, so he moved on to give the second the same treatment he gave the first. Before pulling away to move on Kaneki opened his mouth wide, biting down over Hide’s chest; effectively marking him as his own.

Hide hissed in pain. The bite wasn’t deep enough to do any real damage but it was deep enough to draw blood, and he would most definitely have a nasty bruise there later. He was going to say something to Kaneki, but the pleased sounds he was making accompanied by Hide’s name as he licked at the blood that had beaded there were, in all honesty, kinda hot. Kaneki only sat up once he was sure he got every drop of blood off of the other’s chest. Looking down at Hide he licked his lips, cleaning off anything that was left there.

Both of them where flushed, and Hide was panting slightly. “Hide is so nice up here,” Kaneki moved his hands that he had been using to pin Hide down so that he could rake them over his chest. “But I wonder how you feel down here.” He punctuated the end of his sentence with a small thrust of his hips, causing both of them to groan. They had both been so achingly hard up to this point that even that slight amount of friction felt so good. He continued to lightly roll his hips, grinding himself against Hide.

Now that he was no longer pinning Hide down the other was free to move his hands, free to fight back against Kaneki who had been dominating the situation until now. He felt the other reach around, trailing down until they reached his lower back. Hide pressed down and began to rub small circles where his rinkaku previously penetrated through. Kaneki almost double over, having to brace himself against Hide’s chest to stay upright from the amount of pleasure that began coursing through his body. It felt absolutely amazing, and it wasn’t long before he began panting himself.

Seeing such a positive reaction from Kaneki only made the other press down harder, producing so many gasps and moans from him. “Hide… that feels…” his sentence was cut off with a whine from the back of his throat, “That feels amazing.” The more Hide rubbed the wetter the skin seemed to get, and it began to slightly ripple beneath his fingers. Kaneki’s hips where starting to falter as he was overtaken with pleasure. “I don’t think I can…” he bit his lower lip. “Hide... move your hands…” He balled his fists on Hide’s chest, wanting something to hold onto. “I can’t, they’re going to–!” The other moved his hands just in time for Kaneki’s kagune to burst out from his back, settling on the bed behind them.

Suddenly Hide’s once free hands where above his head, pinned there by two of the appendages. They didn’t feel at all like he imagined. Instead of being cold, hard, and rigid they were soft and warm. They also seemed to be producing a slight amount of fluid, making them feel slick to the touch. The other two remained behind Kaneki for the time being.

Kaneki moved his hands down Hide’s chest and began to try and unbutton his pants. After a few unsuccessful attempts he settles for ripping the clothing off instead; including his underwear. Hide’s erection lay bare, taught against his stomach, flushed red with need. Kaneki then got to work on his own clothing. His shirt was already torn from where the rinkaku had pierced through, so getting rid of that was easy. Given their positions it was also quite easy for Kaneki to rid himself of his own slacks and boxers.

Kaneki lifted himself up slightly. The other realized what he was about to do and lightly struggled against his hold. “Wait. Kaneki, don’t you need to like… prepare first?” His voice wavered, nervous. It’s not like he has ever done this with anyone before but he was pretty sure there where some steps needed to be done before this.

“Don’t want to…” Kaneki took hold of Hide’s erection, carefully lining him up. He gasped at the sudden stimulus. “Ok, but we at least need some sort of lubrication. I do know that much” But Kaneki just continued with his task, only one thing on his mind. “Don’t need it…” And with that he began to slowly lower himself onto Hide.

To Hide’s surprise there was little resistance, and Kaneki’s body seemed to be producing some sort of natural lubrication. But most of his attention was simple on how amazing he felt right now. Kaneki was hot and tight, and Hide’s hips canted upwards in hopes of feeling more of this delicious pleasure. However, much to his dismay, he was held in place with the two kagune that had been laying on the bed behind Kaneki; pressing him further into the bed and stilling his movements.

Kaneki leaned down, placing his head on the other’s chest and sighed pleasurably as he continued to sink down onto Hide, “This is exactly what I needed.” Once his hips where flush against the other’s he stilled, relishing in the feeling of being filled. Slowly he lifted himself up a bit before dropping back down. _Yes. Yes, this is what he wanted. Now all that was left was to make Hide come. To have Hide fill him up and save him from this inescapable heat._

He started a slow and steady pace, lifting himself a bit higher and dropping back down harder each time. “Hide feels so ah~! So good.” Kaneki lifted his head up to look at him. His eyes were half lidded, hazed over with lust, and his face was completely flushed. His lips were slightly parted as he panted out small moans accompanied by Hide’s name.

He looked so cute, and Hide found himself wanting to kiss him again, but he was stuck, writhing in pleasure against Kaneki’s hold. “Kaneki, let me…” his sentence was cut off with a groan, “let me move my hands.” The kagune that had been pinning his hands disappeared, sliding down to join the others at his hips. He cupped Kaneki’s face, brushing his thumb over the other’s cheek before leading him up so Hide could capture his lips. This wasn’t going to be like the last time either, last time Kaneki was in full control, but this time he had every intention of fighting back.

Hide’s hands moved around to the back of his head, tangling themselves into the soft white hair. Kaneki used a lot more teeth this time, softly biting his tongue and nipping at his lower lip. When he seemed to realize it was no use trying to get Hide to submit so he could play around inside his mouth again, Kaneki bit down harder; drawing blood. The other gasped in pain and surprise, and he used this opportunity to thrust his tongue into his mouth. He moaned at the taste of Hide’s blood, it was like it was the sweetest most delicious thing in the world. In retaliation to Kaneki’s trickery one of Hide’s hands left its grip, traveling back down once again to where the four large tentacles met his lower back.

Kaneki had to break away from the kiss, unable to stop from crying out at the sudden pleasure that was once again assaulting his lower back. “Fuck mmmhn~” He sat up straight, allowing him to pull almost all the way off Hide before dropping back down. “More! Hide–aaahhn~ please, more.” Hide brought his other hand down to join the first, rubbing the base of the two rinkaku that were not holding his hips down. They seemed to react on their own, without his consent, they began snaking their way up the other’s arms, trying to seek out more pleasure.

Kaneki continued to fuck himself on the other, his own neglected erection steadily dripping precome. He removed one of his hands from Hide’s chest and began to start pumping himself. His pace was uneven and sloppy, he was unable to keep up a steady rhythm. It was just too much. Too much for him to even attempt pleasuring himself, all he could focus on was Hide. Hide’s arms, Hide’s hands at his back, Hide inside of him. It was too good for him to think straight. And despite all of the overwhelming pleasure that was coursing through his body right now it still wasn’t enough. He wanted more. He wanted it faster. He wanted it harder. _He wanted Hide to hold him from behind as he fucked him hard and deep into the bed._ Kaneki pulled off, shifting their positions. He used his hold on the other’s arms to pull him up into a kneeling position. He then turned his back to Hide and got onto all fours, his rinkaku pressed lightly at the other from behind to encourage him to move forward as he looked back at him in a silent plea.

Hide’s hands were on his hips and then he felt slowly start to push into him. Kaneki rolled his hips back to meet the other, now was not the time for slow. “Hide _please_.” He curled the tentacles slightly tighter forcing the other all the way into him. “Please, just _fuck_ me... I need it so bad.” He started at a steady pace, slowly picking up speed until he was pounding into him at a fevered pace.

Kaneki fisted the sheets, Hide’s name falling from his lips along with peas of ‘faster’ and ‘harder’. The other changed his angle slightly and his next thrust hit something that sent jolts of pure electric pleasure up his spine. “There! Hit there agaiihn~“ his sentence dissolving into moans as Hide hit that spot again and again and again, and he eagerly meeting every one of the other’s thrusts. He didn’t even care about the fact that he was drooling, all he felt was pure ecstasy. Yes, yes, yes all that was left _now was for Hide to come deep inside of him._ At this rate Kaneki wasn’t going to last much longer.

Hide’s grip on his hips tightened, and his pace was becoming increasingly frantic. “Hide… I’m going to… I can’t…” Suddenly there was hand pumping him in time with the thrusts, and with this Kaneki was pushed over the edge. With a cry he came, covering his chest and the bed below him. He clamped down around Hide; his body trying to milk the other for all that he was worth. After a few more thrusts he felt the other still within him. His kagune tightened around the other once more, pushing him in as far as he could as Hide filled him up with release of his own. Kaneki kept the rinkaku around Hide, forcing him to stay inside. He knew deep down there was no use for this, no matter what instincts told him he could not fulfill his body’s wants, but nevertheless he kept Hide pressed up against him as they both bathed in the afterglow of their orgasms.

After a few minutes the rinkaku retreated, allowing Hide to finally slip out of him. Now that his desires were sated, for the time being at least, Kaneki felt tired. He turned around, wrapping his arms around the other and pulling him back down onto the bed with him. He curled around the other, pressing his body up again Hide’s. Kaneki nuzzled the back of his neck, breathing in his scent with a sigh. “Hmmmm, Hide.”

Hide just let the other hold him, too tired himself to protest against the half-ghoul. “Yes Kaneki?”

“…I love you Hide.” As soon as the sentence left his lips his breathing became deep and steady, already letting sleep overcome him.

Hide’s heart fluttered with joy at those words, but the happiness was soon replaced with sorrow as he reminded himself that the other was only saying this out of a lust induced stupor. “Yeah… I love you too.” He quietly whispered back before letting exhaustion pull him into a deep sleep as well.


	2. Chapter 2

Hide had always been a light sleeper, so it was enough to wake him up when somebody softly knocked against the cell door. Luckily Kaneki had turned over, he didn’t think he would have been able to wrench himself out of the other’s grasp. He sat up, groggily looking around the room for something to cover himself up with. His clothes were completely ruined thanks to their previous activities, so he settled for Kaneki’s slacks; even if it was a prison uniform it was better than nothing.

Once in front of the door, it opened allowing him to exit before locking again behind him. He knew it was for security reasons but Kaneki was asleep, it’s not like he was going to make a break for it while sleepwalking.

The man that stood before him the perfect image of a security guard. Big, burly, probably even able to take on ghouls without a quinque, but right now that image was ruined by the blush covering his face and the way he wouldn’t look Hide in the eyes. _Ah, right security cameras_. He would probably be embarrassed about all of this too if he wasn’t so damn tired right now.

“Nagachika” The guard gave and awkward cough, still refusing to look him in the eyes. “The boss would like a word with you, if you would just, uhm, follow me…” The guard bean to lead Hide up through the levels of the prison. Kaneki was held on one of the bottom most levels of Cochlea since he was deemed a dangerous ghoul. The CCG had given him the rank of SS due to the fact that he was a half kakuja and could pretty much stand on even ground with the special class investigators.

Eventually they reached the wardens office on the first floor. The guard walked up to the large doors, Hide in tow, and knocked.

“Send him in.”

The guard opened the door for Hide, but did not follow him into the room. The warden was sitting behind their desk, a smile on their face. “Please have a seat Mr. Hideyoshi.”

“Just Hide is fine.” He sat down in the chair across from them. “So…” He said with a yawn, “you wanted to talk to me?”

“Yes, I wish to discuss something that has to do with you and your friend Centipede.” Hide shot them a glare. He hated that they called Kaneki by that name. They knew full well that he was, that he used to be human, but they refused to use his name; calling him by his ghoul alias to justify locking him up in here

They caught his gaze and shot him a fake smile in return. “… I mean Mr. Kaneki Ken.”

“Alright, what about me and Kaneki?”

"As you know, we have never seen anything like him before. He is a very valuable subject to the CCG and he is the one that would enable us to research and understand things we wouldn’t be able to before. Unfortunately, he is rather uncooperative.”

 _Yeah, I would be uncooperative too if I was locked up in here 24/7_. Kaneki’s previous life as a human is probably the only thing sparing him from being strapped to a table and held under the scalpel right now though.

The warden continued speaking. “The only time he is the least bit sociable is when you come to visit him, especially during your recent–”

Hide cut them off. “But Kaneki doesn’t talk to me when I come see him. He just sits there until I leave." He wouldn’t really call that sociable.

“You are not the one watching the video feeds Hide. Now as I was saying. In light of your recent visit with your friend,” They shot Hide a look that told him they saw everything that had just happened. Hide couldn’t help but feel his face heat up a bit. Of course the warden would be one of the people that constantly watch the video feeds, but they didn’t have to bring it up twice like that. “we at the CCG have an offer for you. We want you to stay with Centi– I mean Mr. Kaneki Ken for a short amount of time. Of course we will provide facilities that can accommodate your needs as well… if _you_ accept that is. We already have a number of apartments in the nearby area that will work for this job."

That caught him by surprise. It was obvious that they wanted them to stay together, but he expected them to confine hi to the prison as well, not have them live together somewhere else. “Of course we will outfit the place with cameras and other security measures to ensure nothing happens without us knowing and we will have guards on standby in the surrounding residences, but other than that it would just be the two of you. The plan right now is to give you a trial period of one month, but if all goes well the time you two spend together will most likely be prolonged. You could just think of it like an extension of your part-time job.”

This all sounded too good to be true. That fact alone almost made Hide flat out refuse the offer then and there, but something told him he had no choice but to accept the deal. There was a silent pressure behind the other’s words along with a silent threat that if he did not take them up on the offer they would just find another way, or someone else, to study Kaneki.

“So, Hide, will you accept our offer?”

“Fine… I will accept the offer…” It’s that he wasn’t ecstatic at being able to spend time with Kaneki and to be able to get him out of this prison, but he just had this bad feeling about the whole thing; like something is going to go horribly wrong and he would have no way of stopping it.

“Wonderful! We will be ready to move you two to the location the next time Mr. Kaneki exhausts himself.” Their eyes flicked downward, looking at something that was most likely a monitor with a feed to Kaneki’s room. “You should probably be getting back, your friend seems to be getting rather restless and will probably wake up again soon.”

Hide got up from the chair and headed for the door. “I had the guard prepare a new set of clothes for the both of you.” He was walking out of the room when he heard the warden mutter one last thing before the door closed behind him. “… not that you will really be needing them.” Hide shot a glare back at the closed door. They were probably right, but they didn’t really need to say that.

Just like they had said, the guard that has escorted him here now had two sets of clothes with him. Both prison uniforms, but once again still better than nothing. He took the clothes from him and they made their way back down; down to Kaneki’s cell. When they arrived the guard, who still wouldn’t look him in the face, sent him back in without a word. It had taken him hours of begging and pleading after he got that first phone call to be allowed into Kaneki’s cell and now they were practically shoving him in there.

Hide put the clothes down on a small table, he didn’t want them to get ruined before they had even been used, and then made his way back to the bed. He sat down on the end, shimmying out of Kaneki’s pants. His gaze drifted to the other, he probably _would_ wake up soon. When Hide had left his breathing had been deep and steady, but now he was flushed, restless, and panting in his sleep. Hide lay down beside him. Hopefully he would be able to get a small amount of sleep before he woke up again.

But one thing was for sure.

This was going to be a long week.

 

* * *

 

They moved into the apartment once Kaneki fell back asleep, after thoroughly exhausting himself (and Hide). Even though he felt horrible after going through that without getting any rest himself, it would have been hell trying to transport Kaneki if he were awake. The ride over was still horrible nonetheless. Nobody would look over towards where Hide sat, which made the atmosphere in the vehicle stuffy and awkward.

Thank god it didn’t take that long to get to their destination.

The apartment was small. Two bedrooms, one bathroom, and the only thing separating the living room from the kitchen was a small counter. It was also very bare, only a few pieces of furniture in sight. The only thing that seemed to be contained in excess was food (and security cameras). The cupboards were stacked full of junk food for Hide, coffee for Kaneki. The fridge was also overflowing with food, the only thing that seemed out of place was a nearly empty shelf at the bottom that held only a few brown packages on it. Those were probably for when Kaneki recovered from his predicament. After a week without eating his hunger would probably hit him pretty hard. It was all rather cozy, the only off-putting thing was the fact that they were constantly being monitored to make sure they didn’t do anything out of line.

Hide didn’t really get all that much time to check the place out though because it wasn’t long before Kaneki was awake and he was once again confined to the bed. 

Kaneki got increasingly desperate as the week went on. Hide only had enough time to himself every few hours to make himself a meal before the half ghoul woke up from his woke up from his small naps. He convinced one of the guards to go out on a supply run during one of these times, and he was glad he made that decision. The guard was rather embarrassed because there was a certain set of items on the list that would allow him to take care of Kaneki without exerting much energy himself, but if he hadn’t of gotten those Hide probably would have died of exhaustion. He had no idea how Kaneki had the stamina for all of this, even if he did have super crazy ghoul strength.

The cuddling was nice though. Before Kaneki would fall asleep he would pull Hide down next to him and hold him close. He didn’t know if this was some sort of instinct or just something the other liked to do, but it was nice. Even though he was exhausted mentally and physically from this week of constant sex, something about this embrace made all of that melt away and Hide would also fall comfortably fall asleep beside the other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that brings us to the end of this one. I will probably post ch1 of the next fic in the series next week, I'm hoping to post 1 chapter every Friday so we'll just see how that goes.

**Author's Note:**

> Meant to post this yesterday, but Ao3 decided to stop working for a few hours for me. So here it is, happy belated valentines everybody!
> 
> This fic is un-BETA'd, so if you find any mistakes please tell me.
> 
> This will be two chapters, but the second chapter is more of a set up because I hope to make this a series. I have the basics of the plot worked out, I am just REALLY bad with that actually writing and updating thing. So when I say this its a big maybe. I also have 2 other fics I technically should have finished before this, so I might leave this for a while as well to finish those.


End file.
